Uncontrollable Lust
by Best Lemon Writer In Training
Summary: Gohan had always wondered what the "ultimate pleasure" was... (Lemon. Three to Foursome and Gangbang.) Gohan/Harem. Gohan x 18 in later chapters. Personally I dislike writing this story now, but there are few who seem to understand, as so many have kept reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I made out of boredom.**

_**Capsule Corporation**_

It had only been a week after the Cell Games. And everyone was still in mourning over Goku's death, Chi-Chi and Bulma more than everyone else. Gohan thought he was going to be in the same state as well. But ever since he gained the Super Saiyan 2 form he has had these strange feelings. Every time he's around a woman he keeps getting the urge to look at certain areas on their bodies. He stayed in his room all day, unless he was eating or training, most of the time he just stayed in there to try to understand the feeling he always got. It was very powerful, though that's for sure.

The black haired warrior destroyed another training bot. Training was the easier of the two ways to get his mind off of his new urges. Three all lunged at him at the same time, Gohan leaped in the air then started disappeared from sight and reappeared behind one before kneeing it in its stomach, bringing his hands together pulled them over his head then thrust them down onto the bots back breaking it into pieces. He merely the same to the second and destroyed the last one with a Ki blast.

"Finished." He had _finally_ finished training at 200 times the Earth's gravity.

He left the gravity room and saw Bulma.

"Good job Gohan." She was still sad but now she sounded slightly happier.

There it was. _That_ feeling. Gohan managed to smile, before bowing and saying his thanks to Bulma before leaving quickly.

He sighed in relief. _'Why do I feel this way when I'm around her?' _he asked himself.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of sobbing coming from the room to his right.

He peeked in to see Chi-Chi crying over a picture of Goku.

Seeing this he went inside to comfort her. But then he felt it again when he was about five feet from her. But despite this he kept going.

'_If anyone needs comfort, it's Mom.'_ He thought to himself.

Big mistake. Before he could utter a single word that feeling intensified ten times more. That's when Chi-Chi turned around and crushed him in a hug. Gohan had hugged her back quickly, but tightly. He was half hugging her and half using her as a support to keep his mind focused. But sadly when Gohan opened his now closed eyes, his face was in front of her cleavage. It took every last ounce of his willpower not to rip her shirt off. This feeling was so powerful. It was like what transforming into Super Saiyan 2 did to his humanity. The only difference was that his feeling was that it was directed to everyone that was female.

After comforting Chi-Chi (which wasn't a very easy feat) he went to the room he was staying in for the time being. He clutched his head.

'_I can't stop thinking about them. But not in a good way. What is this feeling?!'_ Now that Gohan thought about it he remembered seeing Chi-Chi rip out some pages in his chemistry book a while ago. _'Could the answer be in there?'_ But then again he remembered the fact that these feelings hadn't started until the end of the Cell Games. _'Maybe my transformation has something to do with it.'_

He didn't know what to think of that. He might need to ask Bulma later, she might know. He would ask Vegeta but he was currently in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training to become a Super Saiyan 2. From what Gohan knew he wouldn't be leaving for several months.

A few hours later we find Bulma and Chi-Chi are both drinking to try to get their minds off of things. They were unfortunately unsuccessful, for they were talking about the old days when they were younger and after they met the fallen saiyan. Bulma had even admitted that she liked Goku at one time.

After several more drinks they were both drunk out of their minds.

Gohan had decided to leave to go look for Bulma after a while. When he asked for where she was from some of the people of the Corporation they had said at the bar that was at the lower level.

Gohan went there and waited at the entrance, and he waited… and waited. After this the demi-saiyan went inside to get Bulma. He was shocked to find that Bulma and Chi-Chi _both_ were drunk to the core. Gohan hesitantly went to them after watching them drink. It looked like they were talking but their words were so slurred that Gohan was amazed they were able to keep a conversation. He grabbed their hands and guided them to their rooms, even though his 'feeling' was going crazy. But outside Chi-Chi's room Bulma suddenly kissed Gohan. Before he could recover from the shock he felt a hand go into his pants, where he felt the hand start stroking his member. Bulma released him from the kiss. He could still feel the hand stroking him, but was surprised to see it was Chi-Chi's hand. But he wasn't complaining either. It felt _good._

The door opened behind him and next thing Gohan knew he was being undressed on his mother's bed by the blue goddess.

Chi-Chi was stripping as well.

They were really talking it up during those drinks.

_Flashback_

_They were still drunk out of their minds. They were now talking about Chi-Chi's sex life with Goku. Most of the details were very explicit. Which was the main reason the bartender didn't stop them from drinking after a while._

_They had both noticed that Gohan had come. But somehow they both mistook him for Goku. They had even made a bet to see who could 'pleasure' him better. They had made the bet just before Gohan took them. When they were just outside of Chi-Chi's room, one look from Bulma and the bet was on._

The black haired beauty was now done stripping. And Bulma had stripped Gohan down. Chi-Chi went over to Gohan and started to jerk him off, while sucking on the head of his dick, making Gohan become erect as he moaned. Gohan looked over at Bulma who was stripping herself. She was already topless and she was taking her bra off at the moment. When they were freed Gohan marveled at the size of her breasts. Beach balls would be put to shame at the size.

Gohan moaned out as Chi-Chi covered more of his dick with her mouth.

She started to hobble her head up and down as he was given the blowjob. The demi-saiyan's eyes screwed shut as the pleasure went through him. Then he felt something hovering over his face and he saw Bulma's pussy. His saiyan instincts took over and he started to eat her out, her moan made him lick with more fervor.

As a result Bulma started to ride his face. Gohan could feel his release coming…

He groaned into Bulma's pussy as his load shot into Chi-Chi's mouth. She drank it all up, and then started jerking him off again. After he became erect again Chi-Chi mounted him, and after positioning herself lowered (or more dropped) herself on Gohan's dick.

Chi-Chi became slightly surprised at the size of it. _'He's grown. I don't remember him being 11 inches long!'_

Overcoming her surprise she began to ride Gohan's member slowly. After getting used to the bump in size, she started to go faster. After a few minutes of this Gohan started thrusting his dick up whenever Chi-Chi went down, increasing the pleasure. Chi-Chi began to ride him wildly; her breasts started bouncing as both women screamed out in pleasure. They both started feel something building inside of them.

They let out a scream as they climaxed at the same time.

Their sweaty bodies fell to their sides, completely out of breath. But Gohan was just getting started.

His 'feeling' was worse at the moment than all the other times put together. And he could no longer control himself.

He put Chi-Chi on all fours and laid Bulma on top of her in the same position.

He gripped Chi-Chi's waist and, with a grunt he thrust his dick back inside of her. He rammed into her at blinding speeds, Chi-Chi's moans could be heard in the entire building. But Gohan didn't care. It was a good thing Bulma had locked the door before this even started.

He pulled out of his mother, then Gohan positioned himself behind Bulma and grabbed her waist in a death grip, and without warning rammed into Bulma, not even missing a second, he started to drill into her doggy style. She screamed in pain. She hadn't had sex in a long time. So she wasn't used to the feeling of having a dick inside her.

But this made no difference to Gohan. He shifted from his base form to his Super Saiyan Form. His power and speed had increased gradually, so had his member in size. It was now 12 ½ inches long and, 3 inches wide. The sudden increase was new to Bulma, but the pain was decreasing as well. He started to fuck her at incredible speeds. While he did this he took one hand from Bulma's waist and inserted three fingers into Chi-Chi's pussy, thrusting at the same speed as he was Bulma. After a long time of this Gohan removed his digits from Chi-Chi's pussy and with both hands spread her ass cheeks. He saw a tight hole and, managed to push his tongue inside of it. While doing this he reinserted both his middle and fore-fingers inside of the black haired women.

Gohan started to feel his release coming, but held it in. He didn't want it to end so quickly. But theirs seemed to come too quickly. He could feel the walls closing in on his member and fingers, but despite how tight it was Gohan fucked them as hard as he could.

After three minutes of this he felt the walls close in on his dick again.

He took out his finger, and cock. Then he reentered Chi-Chi and started fingering Bulma. He then finally had another idea. He mentally thanked Piccolo for teaching him this. He got off the bed and concentrated his power before creating five clones of himself. Then he did his last transformation. He screamed as he went through the transition between Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2. His dick extended another inch in length, and 2 in width. When he was finished he looked at the two women who were now sprawled on the bed in a sweaty heap, all kindness leaving him. Gohan and his clones forced the women into all fours positions again.

Two went behind them, another two in front of them, and Gohan and his last clone underneath them.

The ones behind them spread their ass cheeks in unison and didn't hesitate in pushing inside their assholes with enough force to knock a freight train over. The clones in front of them forced their mouths open and rammed their dicks inside of the women's mouths. And finally Gohan and his partner slammed their erect cocks into the goddesses' openings. After five minutes of this Gohan noticed how much their breasts were bouncing in front of his face. He grabbed his woman's boobs and sucked on the nipples. They continued this for several hours straight. Gohan had made Bulma and Chi-Chi climax countless times. It was the crack of dawn before Gohan started to feel his own release coming. He and his clones rammed into them as hard as they possibly could, and when they couldn't hold it in anymore they thrust as deep inside of them as they possibly could go and came inside of them. The women's eyes rolled to the back of their heads and they lost consciousness. Gohan returned to his base form. He still had a large amount of energy left, and he still wasn't satisfied. His clones fucked the two women again. Neither one made any signs that they would wake up. There was a difference now however. It would take several hours in Super Saiyan 2 form to feel his release, but in his base form it took about two. He and his clones fucked them with all the energy that their bodies would allow. Gohan had a feeling that there were several earthquakes in the love making session. Gohan didn't care though, he would keep doing this until he was satisfied. Gohan felt his release coming again and he thrust into the two women as deeply as possible. After he came inside of them for the second time, he finally pulled out of the two women, satisfied… for the moment.

His clones disappeared and Gohan clothed Bulma and Chi-Chi and, after putting Chi-Chi to bed, picked Bulma up bridal style went out of the window and flew to her room where he laid her down. He left and went to his room. When inside he crumpled in the bed and instantly fell asleep.

When he woke up, the events of last night replayed in his head. Even though he knew what he did was wrong he didn't feel bad about it. But it only worsened his 'feeling' more than even last night. Gohan wanted more, and he knew it now.

He got out of his room after taking a shower. He got into a gi that was similar to his father's, and then went to the training room.

After training he left and saw that Bulma wasn't in the room she was in usually in. Gohan went to her room and knocked. When he got a "Come in." he saw a sight that surprised him.

"Hey Gohan, would you mind helping me up? I can't move my legs." She was on the floor, where she evidently tried to move from but could only manage to crawl (albeit weakly) before the energy left her. Gohan looked at her for a moment. His 'feeling' was soaring. She was vulnerable in this state. Gohan could do whatever he liked with her…

The demi-saiyan shook the thoughts out of his head and picked Bulma up bridal style.

"Where do you need to go Bulma?" He asked.

"To your mom's room. I need to talk to her."

Gohan started to walk to his mother's room as instructed, but with each step his anxiety rose.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" When Bulma shook her head he started to explain. "You were drunk last night. I could not tell you how many bottles surrounded you. I tried to take you to your rooms, but you both fell asleep." He didn't meet her eyes when he said the last part. Gohan was a _horrible_ liar. So to not raise any suspicion he didn't meet her eyes.

Bulma put most of the pieces together but then she remembered the dream she had.

"Do you remember any of the things we said about your father?" She asked hesitantly.

"No. You were both talking to each other. But you were so drunk I'm surprised you could even tell what the other was saying." He looked at her, his curiosity rising. "What were you saying about my father?"

The memory of the things they said made Bulma blush. She could remember one thing. The bet. And then there was that dream… Bulma's face became if possible even redder.

"Forget it. It's nothing." They had reached Chi-Chi's room now. Bulma knocked on the door. But she got a groan as a response. She opened the door and saw Chi-Chi in the same position as she was.

'_Damn. Did I do 'that' to them that hard?'_ Gohan thought. He put Bulma in a chair and helped Chi-Chi up. "Do you need help with anything else?"

"No I'm okay. Can you leave us Gohan; I need to talk to Bulma." His mother asked him.

The boy nodded before exiting the room.

Despite the door being closed and the fact that he was walking away quickly Gohan could hear the entire conversation due to his Saiyan hearing.

"_Do you remember anything from last night?" Bulma asked._

"_No I just remember one thing clearly." Chi-Chi replied, although her voice was grim._

"_The bet?" Bulma was hesitant in asking._

"…_Yes."_

"_What was the bet exactly about again?"_

"…_We bet on who could… 'pleasure' Goku more. The rest of the details are blurry. All I remember is having a strange dream after that…"_

Gohan paled after she said that.

"_Yeah, me too. What was yours about?"_

"_I… remember me, you, and Gohan in the dream." She stopped after that._

"_I did too. But what happened in yours?" Bulma had an ever so slight pang of fear in her voice._

"_We… We all…" Chi-Chi choked on her own words. "We had… sex. All three of us. In this room. We did it because we thought he was Goku." She forced out._

"…_I dreamt the same thing." Bulma said after a long silence._

The color drained completely from Gohan's face. Saying his skin was whiter than snow would not be exaggerating. He did the only thing his mind screamed for him to do. He sprinted back to the room with all the speed he could muster. But on the way he was stopped by Chi-Chi who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Gohan, we need to talk." Chi-Chi said in a monotone voice. Fear moving him he followed her into the room.

It was much darker inside then he remembered. The only source of light was from the hallway.

"Uh… Mom."

He was silenced by someone's lips. The door slammed leaving him in darkness. The light turned on to reveal it was Chi-Chi who pushed Gohan on the bed. Gohan saw Bulma standing to the side and the demi-saiyan saw she was naked. He looked at the beach ball sized tits that had pink nipples. His eyes wandered to her lower section. The 'feeling' had overtaken him again. She walked to him, deliberately swinging her hips. His dick became erect at the sight of her body. She was in front of him now. She got on her knees and started stroking his member. It became completely erect immediately. She enveloped his 11 inch dick with her tits leaving only the head out, which she then put in her mouth and sucked on it while putting her tongue inside the dick hole as she began to tit-fuck him. As Gohan moaned loudly he saw the door open, and in came Android #18.

"I'm only going to do this to repay you for getting me out of Cell." She closed the door behind her.

She then stripped for him, as did Chi-Chi. When they halfway finished Gohan saw the size of both their breasts for the first time. He was surprised when he saw that their tits were the same size as Bulma's. There were only slight differences in size. But unless one looked closely they would seem the exact same size. They walked to him, swinging their hips as well. Chi-Chi crawled on top of Gohan and got in a sitting position above his mouth.

"Eat me out." She ordered. Gohan did as he was told and lapped out her juices. He felt #18 on his stomach and he entered two fingers inside of her and kept pumping into her with his digits.

Soon Bulma was bored with just a blowjob and mounted him. She lowered herself onto his length and screamed in ecstasy as she started bouncing up and down on his dick. He added two more fingers to #18's pussy and she did the same as Bulma, and he started licking more feverishly on Chi-Chi's opening. He kept doing this and he made them switch places whenever they climaxed.

This went on for a while, and Gohan did something else. When they were switching he had a few clones trap them all and chose one of the three to fuck. He chose Bulma first and lay down on his back. She mounted him immediately, grabbed his shoulders, and rode him again wildly. Her bouncing tits made Gohan reach up and squeeze them. Then he leaned higher and sucked on her left nipple and massaged the other breast. He licked, bit, and sucked on it and felt it grow very hard. He moved to the other nipple and massaged the other breast. He stopped completely after several transitions and grabbed her hips and started pulling her up and started slamming her onto his dick. Just when she was about to climax, a clone took her off of him and put him next to the other two, while slowly going in and out of her.

Gohan chose Chi-Chi next and this time he put her on all fours. He got behind her grabbed her hips and shoveled into her as fast and as hard as he could. Several times he would slap her ass just to get an extra moan from her. After an hour of pummeling into her, he pulled out of her pushed her down on her stomach and spread her ass cheeks. And finally without warning he thrust into her tight ass-hole. She screamed out in pain, but that didn't stop Gohan from starting to pound into her. He pounded into her as hard as he could, then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her stomach and fell on his back, putting her on top. Chi-Chi started bouncing on his cock, whenever she went down her tits would bounce in her face. Gohan started fingering her as time went on. He sensed her climax coming and his clone grabbed her and started her torture session again.

Finally it was #18's turn. He threw her on her back. "Pull your knees to your shoulders."

The android did as she was told, and Gohan entered her and started pummeling into her. Gohan had to admit, she was pretty damn tight. He saw her breasts bouncing from the sheer force of his thrusts. She let go of her legs and they rested on Gohan's shoulders. Gohan instantly wrapped his arms around his legs and he thrust harder into the android. He slammed into her as hard as he could while staying in his base form. He spread her legs and leaned down to suck her tits. When she was close to her climax Gohan pulled out of her and the third clone grabbed her and pulled in and out of her slowly.

Gohan stood in front of the three women, as he started to charge his power to maximum. He shifted to his second form quickly and looked at the three with unsympathetic eyes. He positioned himself on the bed by laying down. The clones put Bulma on top of him and put Chi-Chi behind them. #18 was put in front of them. Gohan thrust into Bulma and thrust with all the strength he could muster. Her breasts bounced in his face and he leaned in to suck on her tits. Bulma moaned but had to stop when she was forced to eat #18 out. A clone appeared behind the blonde and spread her ass revealing the tight hole which the clone thrust into quickly. As she moaned #18 was silenced by a clone putting his cock in her mouth. As for Chi-Chi she lapped at Gohan and Bulma's juices as Gohan pounded into the blue haired woman. Two clones put flipped her on her back and each fucked a hole each. The orgy went on like this for many hours. The clones still didn't show any signs of fatigue and the sun was only poking out of the horizon! For many times they would only speed up when it seemed someone was about to lose consciousness. Finally after what seemed like an eternity all the clones and Gohan came inside of them. They pulled out and the clones disappeared as Gohan surveyed his 'work'.

No one was able to move. Only breathe as cum trickled out of their holes. Gohan smirked as he returned to his base form. If they thought he was anywhere near finished then they were wrong. It would take multiple climaxes from his dick to stop him now. He was gaining more energy. #18 suddenly stood up.

"I repaid you. Now I'll be going." She jumped out of the window after dressing. Gohan beamed at the two remaining women, who were both barely clinging to consciousness, and pulled Bulma out of the sweaty heap. He put her on all fours and put her so that her head was above his dick. He started to eat her out while grabbing her ass. Bulma crumpled and started to suck on his dick slowly but slowly went faster. He closed his eyes and continued to have his oral sex session. He licked into her with more fervor then before and Bulma did the same. She began to shift her legs after a few minutes and Gohan took this as a sign and pulled his tongue out of her as she reached her orgasm. The juices spilled out of her pussy and Gohan lapped them up. He pushed his tongue inside of her and searched in her until he found a nub.

He licked there and Bulma's moans grew as she continued to suck his dick. Soon she started to hobble her head on his cock, making Gohan moan as he felt his cum start to build up inside of him. A few minutes later he groaned as he shot his seed into her mouth.

Gohan picked Bulma up and put her on her knees, making her lift her ass slightly. He got behind her and grabbed her elbows, before he finally thrust his dick into the blue haired woman. He shoved his cock into her ruthlessly and her moans only inspired him to ram her harder. Besides Gohan loved seeing her ass jiggle whenever he thrust into her. She could feel Gohan start to shovel into her at a faster and harder pace, and soon she felt his cum flowing into her, making her feel like she was melting away. She almost lost what little grip of consciousness that she had left. She fell to the side and breathed heavily.

Gohan looked at Chi-Chi. She didn't even have time to react before Gohan pushed her on her back and forced her legs to her shoulders, which she responded to by holding her legs up for hm. He thrust into her without hesitation and started fucking her brutally. He thrust deeper and deeper into her. He buried his hands in her breasts, as he thrust as hard, fast, and deep into her as possible. Gohan felt her walls close in on his dick as she climaxed. He knew it would take more than that to wear her out. Gohan knew his father was stronger than this…

Gohan's black hair changed to gold and his black eyes became teal. Gohan rammed into her with his renewed supply of power and speed. Gohan could feel another earthquake happening at the moment as he thrust into her pussy. Gohan screamed out as he released his load. It seemed the amount of time it took for him to cum was decreasing, but at the same time his cum developed quicker as well. Gohan didn't show any signs of stopping, or even slowing down. He kept thrusting into her and kept cumming inside of her each time with the amount greater in size and the time getting shorter. At one point it seemed he was giving Chi-Chi a flowing stream of cum.

After what seemed like an eternity Gohan pulled out of his mother. Bulma was using the wall as a support as she tried to walk to her dresser. Gohan walked behind her and slapped her ass, earning a yelp from Bulma. He squeezed her ass cheek before throwing her back on the bed.

"Where are you going Bulma, I'm far from finished." Gohan growled out while looking at the two women lustfully. This was starting to get to his head. He made the transition between his final transformation, and spread Bulma's ass cheeks, revealing a tight hole. Bulma screamed in pain when Gohan forced his dick deep into her. Gohan rammed her with all the power and speed he could muster, not missing a beat. Another earthquake rocked the entire building but Gohan didn't care. He shifted his partner's position so Bulma was sitting with her back to Gohan. Bulma started bouncing on Gohan's cock as the 11 year old lay on his back.

Gohan's hands trailed up Bulma's body until they cupped her large breasts, while pinching her nipples between his fingers. Gohan was bored with the performance Bulma gave him (though if she was able to do this much then he had to give her some credit) he started thrusting into Bulma's ass at great speeds. It was the same speed as before, but now Gohan was holding back. He was definitely getting stronger, that was for sure, but if he kept going all out he doubted they would be able to 'pleasure' him anymore for a while.

Chi-Chi and Bulma lay unconscious on the cum filled bed. Gohan glared at them. He couldn't fuck them anymore. He was sure that their wombs would burst if he came into them anymore.

Gohan heard a knock on the door and he heard the voice of a woman, Bulma's mom.

Gohan smirked. He had found himself a new partner.

* * *

**If you liked this, read my Fic, Breeding Season.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan headed towards the door, unlocking it, opening it, grabbing Mrs. Breifs and throwing her on the bed before closing and locking the door again at a speed greater than light.

She landed on the bed, pulling herself up and taking in the sight before her.

Her daughter and her best friend's wife lay unconscious on the bed, and the smell of semen filled her nose.

She barely registered this fact in her mind before she felt a hand grip her shirt and shorts. A loud rip filled her ears, and she looked back at the boy with golden hair and teal eyes.

He stood there, completely naked, and her eyes couldn't help but trail down to his waist, and then lower than that, to a sight that made her eyes widen.

Gohan's length was at least 13 inches, maybe even more!

His lustful gaze left none of his wants to her imagination.

"G-Gohan!" She exclaimed that when she saw that look as he walked towards her. She tried crawling away from him quickly; obviously trying to get away, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist weakly, and turned to see Chi-Chi.

"Please… let him…" She whispered just enough for her to understand that Gohan needed this, that his needs were probably so much greater that he himself had no control over himself. She said all of this through her gaze.

Mrs. Briefs' eyes widened, but she nodded all the same in understanding.

Gohan was looking at her, seeing the look the two gave each other, and saw how Mrs. Briefs nodded. He watched as she pulled her remaining clothing off, leaving her in a large white bra and panties. She looked hesitant for a moment, but reached behind her back a moment later, unclasping her bra making her breasts bounce out.

She pulled her panties off slowly as well, revealing the shaven pussy.

Once they were off, Gohan lunged.

He pushed her forcibly on her back, pinning her down.

Before she knew it, Mrs. Briefs had Gohan's dick scraping into her.

She gasped at the feeling of his dick inside her, but she had to quickly adjust to the unusual length. Gohan thrust into her wildly, clenching his teeth as he continued to drill into the woman underneath him.

After a while he saw how much she was getting hurt by the amount of power in his thrusts, and looking at Bulma, who was still unconscious, he knew he wanted this to last longer. He pulled his length out of her, reverting to his original form. His dick decreased in length by a couple inches, but it was fine to Gohan. He needed more anyways.

Before she could recover from the session, he was back inside her, thrusting into her as his very life depended on it. He gripped her womanly hips so tightly that Mrs. Briefs thought that they would break under the pressure.

After about an hour, Gohan felt his release coming, but held it in with all his willpower. He pulled out of her suddenly, flipping her over so that her ass faced him. He gripped her hips again, thrusting into her with incredible power.

Mrs. Briefs had been screaming in pleasure for the entire time, any objections to this torn to shreds with her vagina. After an hour she felt her penetrated pussy get thrust into at an even faster pace, and she gripped the sheets from the pleasure.

She felt a giant amount of seeds explode into her a few moments later.

Her body felt as if it was melting away, and she shuddered before collapsing on the bed.

He pulled his dick out of her, seeing her move much more slowly than before.

Gohan smirked at this, but was surprised when she started crawling to him, putting his dick between her breasts.

She hesitated, looking down at the dick between her mounds that had semen coming out of the hole, surprised that it was still so swollen. She probably would've kept staring at it if it weren't for the fact that Gohan grabbed her head and forced it in her mouth. Her eyes widened, but she still started moving her head up and down the shaft of his length, her head soon hobbling it. She felt Gohan pull out of her mouth slightly to move his dick between her breasts more. She pulled her mouth off his cock completely, feeling Gohan start to tit-fuck her. He thrust into her soft, giant pillows without hesitation, and he moaned at the feeling he got. He didn't even bother holding in his cum at that moment. After several minutes of this, he grabbed her shoulders, thrusting in and releasing his cum all over her face. She was taken aback by the amount of semen he released, but still released his dick from her breasts. Then to her surprise, a hand grabbed her shoulder and started licking her face of the semen, until her face was completely cleaned. Mrs. Briefs was shocked to see that Bulma was the one who licked it off her. Gohan lifted her up, holding her by her ass, and began pummeling into her as soon as he positioned himself after performing his first transformation. As the meaty dick pulled in and out of her at a speed that could break any record, Mrs. Briefs didn't contain the gasp from within her throat.

She also had to admit that it felt like her vagina was about to break from the sheer size of Gohan's member.

But like before, she didn't complain.

She wanted this desperately.

After another hour of his dick thrusting into her, Gohan started to feel someone sucking on his testicles, increasing the pleasure dramatically. Gohan felt Mrs. Briefs wrap her legs around him, and he felt something hold her to him for him, and Gohan proceeded to start massaging and sucking on her wildly bouncing breasts.

She screamed loudly as her climax hit her.

The walls closed around Gohan's dick, and he continued thrusting despite how tight it felt.

He pulled out of Mrs. Briefs after cumming inside her ten minutes later.

He saw all three women were awake now, and he laid himself down to see what they'd do.

Bulma crawled over him, putting him in the position to eat her out. He pushed his tongue into her opening and started to imitate the movements of his dick inside her.

Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs both got on either side of Gohan's still erect dick, and they enveloped both sides with their breasts. They both started to tit-fuck him eHHHat the same time, making Gohan start thrusting into their breasts a moment later, increasing the pleasure he felt.

He began licking Bulma's opening more feverishly, rubbing his tongue right on her clitoris. She moaned loudly, riding his face wildly. A few moments later, she screamed as she felt her climax hit her. Her juices covered Gohan's face and he lapped up her juices deeply as Bulma used the headboard for support. Gohan continued thrusting his length into the two women's breasts until his cum shot up and covered the two's faces and partially their hair.

The three women started switching places whenever Gohan came and they licked most of the cum off themselves.

This went on for a long time until Gohan made them all get in all four positions with his clones. He got behind the one in the middle, Chi-Chi, and thrust into her, earning a gasp in reply. He began thrusting into her brutally.

Bulma evidently braced herself for the clones to thrust themselves inside them, but she didn't get this.

Instead she felt two fingers push inside her.

Gohan began fingering Bulma and her mother at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Chi-Chi was screaming from her own pleasure, but Bulma and her mother were being tortured from the pace Gohan was going.

They moaned their complaints, but Gohan didn't seem to care.

Chi-Chi's walls closed around his length, and Gohan only started thrusting with less compassion.

She climaxed again from the pleasure, and Gohan turned to his second form now.

He began thrusting so hard that, despite him pummeling her earlier, his previous thrusts looking as though they were light pushes.

Her moans couldn't help but make Bulma get wet, and after a while she climaxed. Gohan felt this on his fingers, but instead of speeding up, he slowed down even _more_.

She felt like exploding from the amount of torture she felt.

Chi-Chi had her climax fast approaching, but just when she was about to reach it, Gohan pulled out of her abruptly.

She moaned in protest, but she and Mrs. Briefs were switched places at that second, and Gohan began his mother's torture session, reverting back to his first transformation, pummeling Mrs. Briefs at an incredible speed again.

Bulma realized then that he would continue the same pattern that he did when he fucked #18 with them when her mother wasn't present.

She moaned at this, feeling slight anticipation at this, but then saw that when her mother was about to climax a third time, he flipped them but never started fucking her, only fucking Chi-Chi and her mother again and again in this process.

She tried moaning in protest when she realized this, but then Gohan stopped fingering her altogether, only leaving his fingers inside her with absolutely no movement. This only increased her torture when she saw how much pleasure the other two women were in, she started moving her hips to try and feel the pleasure herself. However, this only resulted in a clone stopping all her movements, with another jerking off his erect dick until he came on her face. The smell was intoxicating for Bulma, but the clone prevented her from licking it off her face.

It trailed down her face and she felt the same agonizing smell fill her nostrils.

Then came her turn at long last.

Gohan pulled out of Chi-Chi again, and the clones grabbed his and Bulma's mothers and thrust into them in a torturing pace.

He got behind her, forcing her to be in front of them, and they licked her face of the hot, steaming cum.

Bulma closed her eyes at this, but then gasped when she felt Gohan thrust his length inside her, forcing it in ruthlessly.

Gohan shoveled his length inside her ferociously, earning the well-earned scream that emitted from Bulma. Her breasts bounced as she felt the satisfaction of having his dick fuck her. The grip he had on her waist threatened to break it, but then he grabbed the back of her elbows again, pushing it even farther into her. Bulma could barely breathe because he was so deep. She could've sworn he had entered her womb at this point! If it continued like this, and Gohan came inside her…

Just as the realization came to her, Gohan came his gigantic load inside her, and she felt it filling her womb within seconds, making her melt away in seconds.

She hung her head from exhaustion, tired even only after the first load, but Gohan started pounding into her again, making what she didn't know was either a loud moan of pleasure or a scream of delight emit from her.

Sure, she could barely feel her own body after her short rest, but she didn't care anymore. She had done this at first to help Gohan, since it was most likely his Saiyan hormones at work that made him do this. But secretly she wanted more. If her "dream" from the night before was right, she was really going to genuinely want Gohan. She had sexual needs as well, and she desperately wanted – no, _needed_ – this.

And Gohan was taking care of every last one of her needs.

She wouldn't complain even if she died like this…

Little did any of them know, #18 was outside. She could hear the moans from outside, and she secretly needed more. All that time in that capsule made her stiff and tired to the point that she needed to move around more. But like Bulma (little did she know herself) she had needs herself, Android or otherwise. But it seemed that bastard doctor had implanted much more amplified sexual needs.

She had been searching for Gohan when she first came, and despite herself, she knew she needed to at least thank him. She had searched for his power level, but when she noticed the extremely high power level, she knew it had to be him.

And she was right.

But she could also hear moans and felt that there were two more people inside.

The moans themselves were self-explanatory.

At that moment, she felt that thanks wouldn't have been any better than with her using her body.

At the time she didn't feel her needs. But two minutes after flying away, she suddenly couldn't help stopping in mid-air, noticing how much she felt different.

That's when they came.

The images of her memories during that session.

And deep down she knew it had to be something about her being, not just an Android, but Gero's android.

The bastard must've made her sexual needs greater so that when she awoke…

#18 wished she had been the one to crush Gero's head instead of her brother. That perverted old…

Her thoughts were broken when she felt her needs spike again.

The need was so great that it almost hurt!

And being an Android…

Before she knew it, #18 found herself flying back towards the building, only to see a sight that made her want to bust in the room.

**(A/N: You should know what she saw…)**

At that moment, she felt herself getting wet, but she didn't even try leaving again.

Instead, she entered once more.

She didn't say anything, but Gohan still noticed her stripping again.

Once she was naked, she saw how his huge dick pushed forcefully inside that blue haired woman.

Moments later, she saw cum trickle out of the hole whenever he thrust again.

Then he pulled out, his dick now covered in cum.

The clones he made disappeared and released Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs, and they all saw how he looked at them, then to his dick.

Each one started moving towards him, and each seemed to be thinking differently.

Bulma and Mrs. Briefs both started tit-fucking Gohan at the same time, while Chi-Chi sucked on his dick's head.

#18 saw him looking at her, and she was surprised that he showed no signs of feeling pleasure, and she saw him gesture towards him, making her walk over silently, suddenly getting another idea.

She lifted her leg over him, lowering herself over his face. She felt his tongue start licking inside a moment later. After a few seconds of her moaning in pleasure, starting to bounce on his face, she felt two hands spread her ass and felt thrust something thrusting in.

If she were still human, #18 would've choked.

Instead, she grabbed Gohan's head and started riding his face faster, moaning loudly.

She came soon after, and Gohan had clones start grabbing the four women, choosing each one of them.

He picked Mrs. Briefs first, and she lay on her side, lifting up her leg.

Gohan helped lift it up with one hand, driving his length inside of her opening and thrusting ferociously. Her breasts bounced wildly up and down form the force of the thrusts, but Gohan never gave any signs of stopping… even when she came after an hour. He drove his dick even harder into her, and she wondered if he would ever cum.

He did after another two hours.

By now it was well into the night.

She felt him thrust into her completely again, and now she felt a much larger load than any of the others shoot into her womb.

He pulled out of her at long last, and a clone grabbed her and thrust into her slowly from behind, gripping her elbows tightly.

He took Bulma then, getting behind her and lifting her knees to the air. He started thrusting again, and her breasts bounced with every push. He tore into her opening, earning a pleasured exclaim from the blue-haired woman. He felt her reach behind and grab his head from behind her, trying to hold onto something. His meaty length still tore into her for another three hours, and soon she felt his large load explode inside her, earning him a scream.

A clone took her as well, and Chi-Chi came next.

He held her in a similar position to Bulma, but only lifted her ankles to her shoulders while holding her knees. He went even deeper inside her than both of the previous women combined, this time moaning at the feeling he got. Chi-Chi did the same thing Bulma did, which was hold onto her son's head and hold as if for dear life. Three hours later, the sun poked out from the horizon, an Gohan came again.

As the clone took her, with the other clones fucking them awake, #18 was thrown on all fours. She couldn't even compose herself before the long dick forced its way into her, forcing his length into her doggy style. #18 could feel herself gasping for breath, her elbows in a death grip as Gohan pummeled into her. Her tits bounced from the force of his thrusts, and again after three hours, Gohan came inside her.

Gohan made several more clones of himself, forcing the women into all-four positions. He got underneath #18, since her opening was the tightest. The clones all got in their respective positions, four getting behind them, another four in front of them, and three under them. The four behind forced their asses open, the four underneath them gripping their hips, and the ones in front forcing their mouths open. They all thrust into their women, fucking them again at an indescribable pace. Each woman was driven to their climax at a pace that rivaled that pace. After an hour, Mrs. Briefs was the first to lose consciousness. Bulma came second another hour after that. But the clones still fucked them just as brutally, even in their sleep. #18 and Chi-Chi were the only ones still awake. Though it was only because of Chi-Chi's experience with Goku that kept her going, #18 saw this and felt as if she were being indirectly challenged. She did her best to stay awake, and Chi-Chi was too, albeit for different reasons little did she know. Then came the next two hours, and Chi-Chi lost consciousness after giving up on this ever ending. #18 would've gave a triumphant sound… if it weren't for the dick inside her mouth. However, she could barely mentally bask in her victory before Gohan and his clones let out his release. It filled her with its own white-hot heat, and she felt it filling her throat, before she too lost consciousness.

The clones fucked them for another 4 hours before they came inside them again.

Gohan was breathing hard, but he and his clones did everything they could to make the women swallow the cum in their throats. After doing this (in a way that got the opposite result of what Gohan planned) the clones put the four wome around him, putting them in different positions on top of him.

He fell asleep soon after, with Mrs. Brief's hand on his dick, #18's pussy on his knee, ass facing him, Chi-Chi's breast cupped tightly in his hand, and Bulma's giant boobs in his face.

None of the women would ever believe that Gohan had fucked them for over a day…

* * *

**More?**


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan woke up, seeing the four women all oveer him.

Bulma still was underneath him, his head between her large breasts.

Mrs. Briefs had moved somewhat in her sleep, and Gohan could feel her giant pillows suffocate his already rock-hard dick, her breathing not helping much.

#18 still had her pussy on his knee, and her ass still faced his way.

But Chi-Chi...

He looked around, trying to see where the fourth goddess of a woman was.

Then he saw her, walking out of the shower, her body wet and glistening, toweling herself off, not noticing that Gohan's dick twitched at the sight of her body.

She looked over to him, his body covered by the three women around him, and the head of his dick stood in her sight, as if pleading her toto come closer.

Chi-Chi smiled at him, walking to him without waking up the other girls.

She leaned down, over Mrs. Briefs, and took the parts that her pillows didn't cover with her mouth, sucking delicately on it, Gohan moaning lowly at the feeling.

She sucked signifiantly harder after a moment, and Gohan gave a much louder moan now, taking the sleeping women out of their blissful slumber one by one.

#18, being the sharpest of the three, was the first to wake up, and she lifted her head up, cum still coming out of her mouth. Her legs moved and fidgetted, and she soon felt the memories of the day before flash in her mind. She looked behind her, seeing that the boy's knee was implanted into her pussy, the other blonde woman holding his lengh between her breasts, while his mother sucked him off.

Mrs. Briefs woke up next, mainly due to the rapid breathing mixed with the moans filling her ears.

She looked up, seeing the raven haired beauty sucking her son off greedily.

Bulma was the last to wake up, and she looked down, seeing the women each pleasuring Gohan, the saiyan himself with his head between her breasts.

She looked back to the women, watching what each was doing.

Chi-Chi sucked deeply on Gohan's length, sucking as though it were the last and tastiest lollipop in the world, trying to get every last ounce of the taste out of it until it became dry, even closing her eyes to shut out her surroundings to focus only on the pole in her mouth.

Her mother was tit-fucking him, moving one breast up one side of his length, while bringing the other one down the other side, and vice versa. She kept licking above the side of the dick that had the lowered breast on it, obviously enjoying the process.

And finally, #18 was licking the front of his dick, her tongue lashing out like a snake on the parts that Chi-Chi and Mrs. Briefs didn't get, but at times licking part of Mrs. Briefs nipples through coincidence.

But the most conspicuous part of what she did was the fact that she was on all fours, her round, firm ass sticking up in the air, her glistening pussy right in Gohan's face, but just far enough that he couldn't lick up at it.

Bulma was surprised when she saw Gohan not trying anything, but then noticed how he would try to reach, but his arms failed to move much more, though they didn't move at all.

She smirked at this, quickly realizing that his body had experienced too much tiring activity in the past couple of days, and his body had finally tuckered out on him.

She wrapped her arms around him, her breasts pressing harder against the sides of his head as a result.

#18 had looked behind herself, trying to see if Gohan had reacted at all, and saw the way he was, his arms still trying to grab her waist to pull her down, yet was held back by Bulma.

She smirked at the sight, and decided to tease/torture him a bit.

She turned her back to him again, only now much more extensive with her licks, shaking her ass side to side, yet still not close enough for him to lick into her.

She began licking more feverishly after a minute, and soon Gohan came, his body not even able to hold in his own cum anymore.

Chi-Chi felt it shoot into her mouth, and she spit it all back out quickly, covering Gohan's dick and Mrs. Briefs breasts. She let go of both of her breasts, both of them falling and jiggling as cum fell on them. She was taken aback by the time it took for Gohan to cum, as his "performance" the night before showed he could last much longer than he had just then.

However, that still didn't prepare her for when #18 and Chi-Chi both began feasting on her breasts and Gohan's still stiff dick (though it was slightly less so now). They licked every last inch of Gohan's dick, still covered in that richly flavored cum, then began attacking her breasts, the only thing left that still had his cum. They licked on and around it, their hopeful and waiting mouths trying to take every drop of cum left.

When they finished, Chi-Chi rose from the bed, walking to her dresser as she opened it, taking out a few outfits to wear.

Gohan's mind was swimming. He couldn't see anything, or even hear anything.

Not even when Chi-Chi spoke to #18, telling her to do something that made her smirk.

All of the girls, with the exception of Bulma, each took a shower, getting dressed inside the room, then waiting for the others to finish.

When the third female got out, #18 picked up Gohan, carrying him off of Bulma, giving her time to go to get dressed and showered.

While she did that, #18 couldn't help noticing how his body had cum covering several places.

As Bulma got out, she looked to Gohan, watching as #18 took him to the bathroom, setting water in the tub and washing him clean.

"#18," Chi-Chi's voice called from the door, "We'll be going to the training room. Will you meet us there?"

#18 gripped the base of Gohan's dick tightly, smirking at his expression, and nodded in response.

Chi-Chi left then, pretending not to notice her actions, or the glint in #18's eye.

#18 locked the door behind her, then closed and locked the door to the bathroom, turning her back to Gohan.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt, flipping it off to show her breasts as they bounced out into the air.

She took the part of her pants, pushing them down and taking them off after kicking them off onto the floor, revealing that she was currently wearing no undergarments.

She watched as Gohan grew stiff at the sight of her body.

"You overdid it with me yesterday," #18 smirked, "And as punishment..."

She got into the shower, lifting her long legs over Gohan, to put her feet on either side of his body, looking down on him.

She simply stared at him for a long time, then turned her back to him, stepping backwards, then getting on all fours again, getting into a semi 69 position, only once again putting her pussy just out of reach for Gohan to lick. She wrapped her hands around his length tightly, causing Gohan's breath to catch in his throat. She jerked him off, steadilly making him harder, shaking her ass in his face again to speed up the process. It worked, as it got harder much faster.

When she was sure that it was as hard as it would get, she pointed it to her mouth, engulfing it in her mouth, sucking harshly, deep throating him occasionally, putting her hands over the part of his dick her mouth couldn't take.

After a while, she released most of his dick, replacing her hands with her breasts, tit-fucking him while sucking only on the head of his length.

Then she abruptly stopped, getting off of him, turning to face him again, getting on her knees, positioning herself, and pushing his length inside of herself, grasping his shoulders, gasping at the

feeling.

She began grinding her hips against his slowly, his tortured look not

making her ride him any faster.

Once several moments passed, she started riding him gradually faster,

moaning louder and louder at her own pleasure.

Her breasts bounced wildly, her hard pink nipples attracting Gohan's trailing eyes more strongly than the world's strongest magnet could attract any metal.

She started grinding even more wildly, his dick scraping into her, her climax starting to build again, until finally she let out one loud scream, her walls closing around him tightly.

Gohan moaned loudly, his seeds pumping into her.

#18 was breathing hard, her breathing severely rugged, as she smiled down at Gohan, leaning down and grasping his head, whispering, "What we have planned might make what you did to us look like a picnic, especially in your current condition."

She stood up, pulling his dick out of her slowly, then getting off of him, grabbing a towel and wiping herself off.

Once she was finished, she left, coming back with Gohan's gi in hand, still not clothed at all.

Without even uttering a word, she picked him up, put him on a chair inside the bedroom, and clothed him wordlessly.

Once finished, she took her own clothes, getting dressed quickly, and picked him up bridal style, going outside into the hallway.

As she walked, Gohan didn't fail to notice how there was absolutely no one inside the building in sight.

He puzzled over this for several moments, then finally remembered that today was a holiday for everyone, even Custodial staff, since Bulma had become President of the company.

He couldn't really do much however to comment on this, as he could barely move his arms for a few seconds, let alone actually speak.

#18 walked inside the training room, the other three women waiting inside the training section.

She walked down into the room, setting Gohan down onto the ground in a sitting position facing the trio in the center of the room.

Bulma saw that everyone was finally there, smiled, walked into the control room, and started setting everything they had planned.

Yup, she was sure that everyone was going to enjoy this.

Or maybe not Gohan.

At least at first.

She pushed the power button, and she walked back into the room, her body seeming to be pulled down harder into the ground.

She walked with slightly more difficulty as she walked through the 1.5x gravity room.

They all got into a square, then all almost simultaneously started shedding the clothes they wore, revealing their naked bodies for all to see.

Gohan truly couldn't move at all at this point.

He truly could watch them now, seeing their bodies to satisfy his ravenous eyes.

Needless to say, all of them had a large set of measurements.

But Gohan's eye didn't fail to notice the differences.

Bulma had the largest J-Cups, second only to her mother, yet her ass wasn't the most firm, though she had a completely shaved pussy.

Mrs. Briefs had the second largest, with them barely being much different in size, and also had a slightly more firm ass than Bulma's, complete with a shaven pussy like her daughter's.

#18 had the third largest breasts, which still were only I-Cups, and also had a the more firm ass of the former two, along with a patch of blonde pussy hair.

Chi-Chi had the smallest breasts, though they weren't much smaller than #18's. Her ass however was the firmest of the four, which wasn't surprisingly from multiple years of exercising, and also a much more hairy pussy than the other three.

He watched as they got into a line, all four facing his direction.

Then the four faced another, the ones in the middle facing away from each other, and the outer ones facing the inner ones.

Bulma stared off her mother, and Chi-Chi did the same to #18.

Then they did different things.

Chi-Chi threw a kick with her left leg at #18's head, which she grabbed with a hand before it could hit home, pushing it away.

She responded with a punch of her own, which Chi-Chi barely grasped, jumping off of the ground and over #18's head, landing gracefully on the ground behind her.

Though they had barely done anything, Gohan felt himself getting hard at the sight of their bodies as they moved.

The beautiful bouncing of their breasts, the way their legs seemed to move for his entertainment, the sight of their pussies filling him lust.

The next few moves they did left them sweating, their bodies glistening in the light of the room.

Gohan felt himself getting stiffer as he watched, his eyes glued to the woman's movements.

He had to break eye contact when he saw the other two women walk to him a few moments later.

He only sit and watch as they sat next to him, tugging his shirt off off of him, pulling his pants slowly down, revealing the really hard dick, its head a bright red.

They both smiled to each other, then both started making movements.

Bulma got in front of him, on her knees, and pressed her giant breasts on either side of his dick, moving slightly up and down, only never reaching as far as the head of his dick.

Mrs. Briefs leaned forward, taking in the head of his dick and sucking deeply, soliciting a moan that was granted to her.

Gohan heard Bulma whisper to him when she noticed he looked down at them, "Enjoy the show they're giving Gohan."

He complied, looking to see that the women fighting had escalated the effort they put into their fighting.

Their breasts were bouncing and jiggling to their own movements, the sweat forming a shiny layer on them.

Gohan had increasing difficulty not looking at them however, as the girls on him had started increasing their pleasuring methods.

At one point, Mrs. Briefs had began riding him after putting him on his back on the floor, one side to the wall, the other to the two sparring.

Bulma had even took one of her mother's breasts and began sucking on it.

But every time Gohan's eyes strayed from the fighters, they became more tortuous than pleasurable with their sexual methods.

For example, Mrs. Briefs had started gradually riding more and more slowly every time Gohan even tried to glance her way.

She was watching him like a hawk.

He really wouldn't be able to take much more if this continued, as he was sure that he wouldn't even cum at one point, all because when it built up, Gohan reflexively looked up at Mrs. Briefs, making her go slower before he could reach his climax.

This pattern continued for who knows how long.

Then suddenly, they both stopped fighting, and Gohan looked up as Mrs. Briefs started going faster than before, his climax reaching him.

He braced himself for her to slow down, but she didn't, only went readily faster, her breasts bouncing wildly, her eyes finally shut tight, her head thrown back from the pleasure.

At long last, Gohan felt the walls close in on him, and he came, his seeds spilling into her.

He let his head hit the ground, the haziness of the world around him growing.

However, next moment, Bulma impaled herself with his dick, riding him like her mother had, grinding her hips into his, the moans following her first gasp loud.

Hours passed as Gohan got fucked by all four women, his body still refusing to move on his own accord.

#18 was the last person to make him cum before Chi-Chi spoke up, saying that he'd been punished enough.

Gohan's body was hurting severely from how much sex he just had, his body not even moving anymore.

They all smiled at his expression, #18 picking him up again bridal style.

"What do you plan to do now?" She asked Chi-Chi.

"We need to help him to suppress his urges. This was just the beginning. Goku went through the same thing. I think he'll try this again after he can walk around like he once did again. I should be able to keep him in check until he gets better." Chi-Chi spoke, looking down at Gohan.

"Let me come with you. I still have to repay this kid for what he did." #18 lied. Dr. Gero's program was still running high, and with the kid, she was actually able to satisfy herself.

If he were gone, she'd probably go mad.

Chi-Chi looked at her, sighing.

"Alright fine. You can come too. Just as long as you help out in the house. You'll be working with me for a long time." She looked to Bulma, asking if she could give them a way of getting back.

She complied, leading them out of the room, into the hall, still completely naked, taking them into a room.

She smiled at the teleportation machine, beaming with pride at it.

She turned back to Chi-Chi, the smile on her face still plastered on. "I'll be dropping by every once in a while as well to help with his hormones. You'll probably need another hand every once in a while."

Mrs. Briefs walked into the room, being the only one with clothing on, looking at the group strangely, "Why aren't any of you wearing your clothes?"

"We'd be wasting our time by putting them on. Trust me." Chi-Chi spoke before #18 or Bulma could (though Bulma did flush when she remembered that she wasn't going with them at that moment).

#18 looked down at the boy in her arms, just now realizing how similar their situations were as she looked at the sleeping boy.

They were both being driven by their own needs to do these things.

They were the same, in more than one way.

Realizing this, she felt as though she had to help the boy, not just for her gain, but his as well.

Regardless of the actual cost of that...

A few minutes later, Gohan would be laid down on his bed, his body stripped of any clothing.

He wouldn't realize until later that he'd have two women all over him when all three of them woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third chapter.**

**I originally planned to remake this, but to be honest, I decided not to.**

**Why, you may ask?**

**No, it isn't because I'm lazy.**

**It's mainly to help issue a warning.**

**To ALL guests reviewers, if you go to other stories I wrote, then put in reviews that not only have NOTHING TO DO with the story you're putting said reviews in, and instead say something along the lines of "Continue (insert story name)!" Then I swear on my own life that you I will DISCONTINUE whatever story you talked about! Seriously, I've thirteen freaking guest reviewers who said to update this fic, despite the fact that I quite clearly put in the summary of this story a few weeks ago, "On hiatus due to being remade." I kept deleting said reviews, but left one still on to use as proof that people have done this.**

**IF YOU DO NOT HEED MY WARNING I WILL-**

**Just kidding. But still, please guys, if you're going to ask me to update something, go to the fanfiction you want me to update and say it.**

**I'm not lying when I said guest reviewers have actually started going to other lemons of mine, then putting requests for updates.**

**Regardless of where you put, it still always comes up in my inbox.**

**It just gets annoying when you keep seeing it pop up, hoping it's a review about the story itself, only to turn out to be an update request.**

**Just please don't do that... really.**

**And a note to MizuRasengan, (as he/she has disabled their PM inbox) if you hate it that much, then just don't freaking read. In fact, what's the point of reading more into it if you yourself said this was "one of the worst lemons I've read since coming to fan fiction." And on that note, my is by far not the worst.**

**You want the worst? Read "Babysitting" under Gohan and Bulma for the rated M section. **


	4. Announcement

Hello my fair readers.

I have some news for all of you.

I am now switching all of my stories to Adult Fanfiction.

I more or less expected something like this to happen.

So I leave you here my friends and readers.

All of my stories are posted there, so it should be fine.

I'll post prologues to lemons here.

Actually, that's the main reason why, in the past, I at times put the prologue to lemons on here rather than put them in straightaway.

I just like putting it so people can have an idea of what I'm doing.

So yes, I'm now on Adult Fanfiction as I've already said.

I have the same pen name, so just look for the fics people! ^_^

Also, just in case anyone tries to complain that I was forced, let me just give you a run down of how things went when I was told to move.

1. People of Council/Eliminator threaten to report me.

2. Only one Council member gives me another place to go.

3. I willingly and peacefully agree to go to that place.

4. I type this up to notify everyone.

5. I posted this.

That's all for my announcement.

I just want to warn you... AFFN is different in several ways than to FFN.

It will be confusing to move around the sight at first, but you'll get used to it after a while.

Just wish I could stay...

Oh well.

"No point complaining about the things you can't change," I always say.

Sayonara.

See you on Adult Fanfiction if you still want to read my work!


End file.
